


push yourself to the limit (feel like you earned your place in the soft bed tonight) - Alex fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [23]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A mix for becoming someone better by the sweat of your bow
Series: My fanmixes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	push yourself to the limit (feel like you earned your place in the soft bed tonight) - Alex fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> warning for childhood (implied sexual) abuse, death, depression,

[Image description: 4 images: an american football; a black and white photo of hands tying bandages around themself; a black and white art of a dogge; a icecream cone against a red background/end Image description]

Reblog on [Tumblr](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/644366177928445952/push-yourself-to-the-limit-feel-like-you-earned) / Stream on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Yuf78n9VCodqAVXrTBhkK?si=KycLNxwMT7m8bdSRV3wL4Q)

Tracklist

**Antlers** – [stairs to the attic](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/u0STmox8mIc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-antlers-stairs-to-the-attic-lyrics))  
 **Avicii** \- [Wake Me Up](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/IcrbM1l_BoI) (2013) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Avicii-wake-me-up-lyrics))  
 **Bad Suns** – [daft pretty boys](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/VQ017T_euy0) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Bad-suns-daft-pretty-boys-lyrics))  
 **the Band Perry** – [comeback kid](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/oSeEw-E3sDM?t=95) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-band-perry-comeback-kid-lyrics))  
 **Barenaked Ladies** \- [What a good boy](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/_i0yZTeTZ4Q) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Barenaked-ladies-what-a-good-boy-lyrics))  
 **beabadoobee** \- [18](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/TaLfih7rq6U) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Beabadoobee-eighteen-lyrics))  
 **Bowling for Soup** \- [When We Die](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/pGHE6LoRARY) (2006) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Bowling-for-soup-when-we-die-lyrics))  
 **Cavetown** \- [lemone boy](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRodK43or8o) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Cavetown-lemon-boy-lyrics))  
 **Cloud Cult** \- [Dance for the Dead ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xz4PrOFqO48)(2007) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Cloud-cult-dance-for-the-dead-lyrics))  
 **Cloud Cult** \- [Transistor Radio](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/0to4Jt2Sfao) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Cloud-cult-transistor-radio-lyrics))  
 **Crazy Ex Girlfriend** – [sports analogies](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om80Y_V3fhw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Crazy-ex-girlfriend-cast-sports-analogies-lyrics))  
 **Delta Rae** \- [Forgive the Children We Once Were](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEdYeXK6Sgw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Delta-rae-forgive-the-children-we-once-were-lyrics))  
 **the Dresdener Dolls** – [coin operated boy](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/9mVf-ZYbqKc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-dresden-dolls-coin-operated-boy-lyrics))  
 **the Dresdener Dolls** – [the gardner](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spc_sKixCR0) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-dresden-dolls-the-gardener-lyrics))  
 **Drowners** \- [Unzip Your Harrington](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/pm9KpTPg_TQ) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Drowners-unzip-your-harrington-lyrics))  
 **The Format** \- [dog problems](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/MGHevQoWsGA) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-format-dog-problems-lyrics))  
 **Frank Ocean** \- [forrest gump](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxS1_pmGpUE) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Frank-ocean-forrest-gump-lyrics))  
 **the Front Bottoms** \- [father ](https://youtu.be/N05h8IVPggw?t=5)([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-front-bottoms-father-lyrics))  
 **Fugazi** \- [Latin Roots](https://youtu.be/SFPKe9ksENk?) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Fugazi-latin-roots-lyrics))  
 **Fugazi** \- [Nice New Outfit ](https://youtu.be/MGTQ3IhWyOM)([lyrics](https://genius.com/Fugazi-nice-new-outfit-lyrics))  
 **Fun.** \- [At Least I’m Not As Sad (As I Used To Be)](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nemst-oB3Po) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Fun-at-least-im-not-as-sad-as-i-used-to-be-lyrics))  
 **Fun.** \- [One Foot](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/2Tuyw9WBFkQ) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Fun-one-foot-lyrics))  
 **Garfunkel and the Oats** \- [this party just took a turn for the douche](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/pHH3brmhPyw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Garfunkel-and-oates-this-party-took-a-turn-for-the-douche-lyrics))  
 **Gotye** – [Bronte ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/le34ygtODfI)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Gotye-bronte-lyrics))  
 **Guster** \- [simple machine](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/1FgstLEN2hY) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Guster-simple-machine-lyrics))  
 **Hot Chelle Rae** \- [Recklessly ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDo-B5Uk-4A)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Hot-chelle-rae-recklessly-lyrics))  
 **Imagine Dragons** – [Underdog ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoX80w5b8ps)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Imagine-dragons-underdog-lyrics))  
 **Indigo Girls** –[ kid fears](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPZvIEJXrGQ) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Indigo-girls-kid-fears-lyrics))  
 **Iron and Wine** – [flightless bird, american mouth](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGVmhrfQqzg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Iron-and-wine-flightless-bird-american-mouth-lyrics))  
 **Joywave** \- [Rumors ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/jz2LgNogPTM?)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Joywave-rumors-lyrics))  
 **Jukebox the Ghost** \- [Adulthood](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQpgHvAYGNY) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jukeboxtheghost/adulthood.html))  
 **Karate Kid - Joe “Bean” Esposito** \- [You’re The Best](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p44G0U4sLCE) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Joe-esposito-youre-the-best-lyrics))  
 **Kendrick Lamar** \- [Swimming Pools (Drank)](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/B5YNiCfWC3A) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kendrick-lamar-swimming-pools-drank-lyrics))  
 **Kesha** – [Godzilla ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/rGyYIzm9QiA)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kesha-godzilla-lyrics))  
 **Kimya Dawson** \- [The Competition ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/vEtzHPpyYMw)(2006) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kimya-dawson-the-competition-lyrics))  
 **Kimya Dawson** -[ its been raining](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/Vg-iQvbBB5o) (2004) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kimya-dawson-its-been-raining-lyrics))  
 **Kimya Dawson** \- [lullabye for the taken](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/pSnJfspjLWI) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kimya-dawson-lullaby-for-the-taken-lyrics))  
 **Kimya Dawson** \- [you are my baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdS9Wy_hPQk) (starts at 1:24)  
 **Liz Lawrence** \- [Bedroom Hero](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/DPL0q5eUXkc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Liz-lawrence-bedroom-hero-lyrics))  
 **The Magnetic Fields** \- [Andrew in Drag](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf_l3EGQvL8) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-magnetic-fields-andrew-in-drag-lyrics))  
 **The Magnetic Fields** – [Papa was a rodeo](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m_EzovsmK4) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-magnetic-fields-papa-was-a-rodeo-lyrics))  
 **Mat Kearney** \- [kings and queens ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CFph8k3Kuw)([lyrics](https://genius.com/Mat-kearney-kings-and-queens-lyrics))  
 **Mat Kearney** \- [Ships in the Night](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53bOAGMifNo) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Mat-kearney-ships-in-the-night-lyrics))  
 **MIKA** \- [sanremo ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WeSh_bCj3E)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Mika-sanremo-lyrics))  
 **MIKA** \- [toy boy](https://youtu.be/znigIfPGnII) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Mika-toy-boy-lyrics))  
 **Millionaires** -[ Take Your Shirt Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FySpH7XOpBs) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Millionaires-take-your-shirt-off-lyrics))  
 **Modern Baseballs** – [tears over beers](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/kU3UFfTDVY8) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Modern-baseball-tears-over-beers-lyrics))  
 **The Mountain Goats** \- [Cubs In Five](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/488DsXzQ7yA) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-mountain-goats-cubs-in-five-lyrics))  
 **The Mountain Goats** \- [Hast Thou Considered The Tetrapod](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/cTrDJm_70BE) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mountaingoats/hastthouconsideredthetetrapod.html))  
 **The Mountain Goats -** [Lion’s Teeth](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/mEay_HOivt0) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-mountain-goats-lions-teeth-lyrics))  
 **Neutral Milk Hotel** \- [The King Of Carrot Flowers Pt 1](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/jsM7XS-2X50) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Neutral-milk-hotel-the-king-of-carrot-flowers-pt-one-lyrics))  
 **Noah Gundersen** \- [Moss On A Rolling Stone](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdP4GqsGxPw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Noah-gundersen-moss-on-a-rolling-stone-lyrics))  
 **noname** – [diddy bop](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/pUncXbXAiV0) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Noname-diddy-bop-lyrics))  
 **Ok Go** \- [maybe this time](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2dtS5hXiSo) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Ok-go-maybe-this-time-lyrics))  
 **Panic! at the Disco** \- [collar full](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/yZAIEAG6Vgk) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Panic-at-the-disco-collar-full-lyrics))  
 **Phoenix** \- [entertainment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkHD4N-2Pd4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Phoenix-entertainment-lyrics))

**Radical Faces** – [welcome home](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/P8a4iiOnzsc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Radical-face-welcome-home-son-lyrics))  
 **Regina Spektor** \- [Laughing with](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXRzQp7CPnY) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Regina-spektor-laughing-with-lyrics))  
 **Rilo Kiley** \- [A better son/daughter](https://youtu.be/g8uHbf0TkQY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Rilo-kiley-a-better-son-daughter-lyrics))  
 **The Script -**[Superheroes ](https://youtu.be/0y7ygEDRpSo)([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-script-superheroes-lyrics))

******Secret of N.I.M.H. -****** Sally Stevens - [Flying Dreams](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/lFUOOp1r_rw) ** **  
 **Shamir** \- ****[Straight Boy](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/vDi-uahW_Ao) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Shamir-straight-boy-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Sleeping at Last** – ****[Heirloom ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/auOivVnhI00)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Sleeping-at-last-heirloom-lyrics)) ** **  
 **St. Vincent** -**** [Prince Johnny](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/idllxjHbX7w) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/St-vincent-prince-johnny-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Sufjan Stevens** – ****[fourth of july](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTeKpWp8Psw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Sufjan-stevens-fourth-of-july-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Sufjan Stevens** \- ****[Wallowa Lake Monster ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/Kwo_Ucs-wc4)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Sufjan-stevens-wallowa-lake-monster-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Tori Amos** – ****[real men](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/okCCed5vavg) (Joe Jackson cover) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Tori-amos-real-men-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Walk the Moon** \- ****[I can lift a car](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/Q03YOKrLTPo) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Walk-the-moon-i-can-lift-a-car-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Walk The Moon** \- ****[Work this body](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/0UYi5naMsfg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Walk-the-moon-work-this-body-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Wilco** \- ****[Poor Places](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiunRkXHP3g) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://ww.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wilco/poorplaces.html)) ** **  
 **Young the Giant** \- ****[My Body](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/qQYpF2pCkLI?t=19) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Young-the-giant-my-body-lyrics)) ** **  
 **Yu Gi Oh GX**** \- **[opening](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU) (not on spotify)


End file.
